You and I
by SomeoftheFame
Summary: A collection of stories about Tsunade's adventures in love, friendship, and heartache.
1. Love Is Blind

**Disclaimer:** All credit for the creation of the Naruto franchise goes to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own any of the characters.

**Notes:** This was originally just another one of my Tsunade oneshots, but a lot of inspiration I have revolve around Tsunade because of her life. She came from a well known family/clan, was happy then she began to lose the people most important to her. And now she has a close friend and people that depend on her. A perfect life for my style of writing. So rather than filling up my profile with oneshots I decided to just create this.  
><strong><br>**In here you will find oneshots about Tsunade's life with Dan, after she lost Dan, life with and without her brother. There will be things about her life as Hokage, about her friendship with Shizune and if you read Violet Hearts, their relationship.

Each chapter is a new story unless it says part one and then the next says part two, then they're obviously a pair.  
><strong>T<strong>here is no set update schedule for this, I will update whenever I have something to post.

* * *

><p><strong>Love Is Blind<strong>

"_I'll never stop missing you, but everyday I suppose I'll miss you less and less." -Anonymous_

* * *

><p>Tsunade staggered about the village after departing from the home she had spent the night in. Her glossy eyes were barely registering which direction she was heading in, she only wished to get home in any way possible. Her heels clicked against the stone under her feet as she passed by a few late-night shops. The scents of food and alcohol caught her attention and she soon stumbled to a stop to take a look inside.<p>

Assorted intoxicated villagers were tripping over themselves inside, spilling drinks on each other and enjoying their night. Tsunade's lip twitched up into a small smirk once she remembered that only a few hours ago that had been her, sitting in a bar with only bottles of sake to keep her company until she was approached.

The man's voice played over loud and clear in their memory, his features came in clear as well, deep green eyes gazed down at her awaiting an answer. Pale blue fell just over the top of his forehead protector and down to his jaw line on the sides of his face.

* * *

><p>"Can I buy you a drink?"<p>

The offer to pay for a girl's best friend was all it took for a conversation to start up; the fact that the stranger looked like a clone of her former lover wasn't hurting his chances either. They ordered bottles until the table was filled with them, and the more drinks they downed the louder their laughter became. Filling the restaurant with their utterance until they were asked to be removed, her new friend had assisted in taking her outside once she began to make threats of shutting the restaurant down for their rude service.

Once outside their laughter continued, however no joke had been told, the sake in their system had fueled them for a good night. Without another word they had locked arms and were on their way through the village to a destination unknown.

After a few minutes of barefoot walking Tsunade began to whine about her sore feet and her male friend put the offer of more drinks on the figurative table back at his place. Tsunade agreed anything to keep the night going, they soon changed direction towards the man's apartment in the outskirts of the village.

After a few more rounds of drinks and sweet talk by the stranger, Tsunade slid herself down onto the man's bed as he circled around it. A bottle of sake was dangerously close to slipping from his grasp as he ripped his clothes off and she took the opportunity to compare his body with that of the man whom he reminded her of.

'_Dan was taller, I think..'_

The room was only being lit by a few slivers of moonlight escaping through the gaps in the blinds over the windows.

She stirred on the covers as she waited for their night to continue, her company emptied the remainder of the sake into his mouth before letting the bottle fall to the floor. Slowly he poured himself over her slender, but curvaceous body; his lips crashing against her waistline before he began to kiss the skin around the area, Tsunade arched her back and bit onto her lip as he explored her body.

* * *

><p><em>Dan...<em>

Tsunade continued to walk through the village alone, occasionally requiring a break and finding a place to rest by leaning against the wall of a building while she worked up the strength to continue walking.

The regret began to hit her in waves, constant thoughts of the mistake she had made and how she wished she had stayed in her office. She pressed her hand to her forehead; her cold fingers caused a slight chill to run down her spine as she began to rack her brain for the reason behind her actions.

She began to feel guilty as if she had left her lover at home to be with the strange man, an inner battle beginning of whether to feel sorry for herself or rationalize the night. Tsunade began to think about how much Dan meant to her and how the stranger was nothing more than a one night stand. She shook her head, unable to remember the man's name or if she had ever even asked for it. She slammed her fist again a post and created a small dent into it as her regret turned into anger.

* * *

><p>The man's breathing increased as he thrust into her, his hands and mouth traveled over her body throughout the night. Rubbing, massaging, biting, kissing, and licking, he was sure to give her whatever it was she wanted for this one night. Tsunade wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her glossy red nails into his back, marking him when he did something she favored more than the rest. It didn't take long for them to reach their limits, she clung to him and he began to circle his hips around grinding against hers. He pulled back slightly to stare down into her eyes as they came, dark green eyes and pale blue hair was all she could focus on and how much they looked alike now.<p>

* * *

><p>"What am I supposed to do, sit around and drink all day? He really did look like you.." Tsunade chuckled at herself, finding the humor in the situation that she was feeling so guilty and began to question herself.<p>

_You wouldn't want me to be lonely, would you?_

* * *

><p>Tsunade slid her arms into her grass-green robe and flipped her two pigtails over as she fixed her hair. Her company for the night came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his mouth to her neck. His touch began to sicken her and she pried his hands away and threw out an excuse about leaving. As she prepared to leave she took one final glance at him, only seeing Dan's resemblance now more than ever before she left.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry he wasn't you, but-" She glanced to the heavens as if waiting for his answer to reach her. She continued to walk, shaking the feeling she had when she left of betrayal and the hangover from the long night of drinks. She tugged her robe around her body and continued to move onwards as she approached the Hokage's office.<p>

"I still love you."


	2. Without You

**Disclaimer:** All credit for the creation of the Naruto franchise goes to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Without You<strong>

"Like a melting cloud I'll cry out for you, like an empty room I'll be missing you._" -Jessie J_

* * *

><p>Tsunade was being tugged away from her fallen comrade and being told to treat the others who were injured, she was refusing to leave Dan's side and was almost at the point of using force to emphasize her point.<p>

"You're acting like this isn't war Tsunade! People are gonna die, you stabilized Dan now let us take care of him. We can't heal the others like you can!"

A fellow Leaf shinobi shouted out to Tsunade whose eyes were locked on with Dan's, explosions and misfired jutsu were sending debris flying into the area and the torrential downpour was only making their conditions worse.

The ninja that had been yelling at Tsunade to treat the rest of the group finally managed to pull her away and shove her off towards the remainder of the ninja. He returned back to Dan and a few others who were watching over him.

Through thin breaths of air Dan managed to speak in a heavy raspy voice. "Thank you-for sending her away.."

The ninja took hold of Dan's hand and held on tight and even tighter when an explosion was set off nearby. "She knows what she needs to do, she just needed to be assured you were okay first." He sounded reassuring, something that was rare considering their condition in the war.

"No, I wanted her gone-" Dan broke off in mid-sentence to let out a thick cough, a few drops of blood flying from his mouth and onto his chest. "-I won't make it."

The ninja keeping watch over Dan all exchanged glances before looking back down at the man who seemed to be pleased accepting death.

"Don't say that, we'll get you out of here soon and treat you properly!"

Tsunade re-emerged through a thicket of trees before lowering herself down beside Dan. "All the others have been taken care of, more of the medical team survived than we thought, they're handling it." While she spoke her eyes darted across Dan's body to make sure he hadn't managed to open any wounds in the short time she was gone.

"Tsunade.." Dan's voice alerted her and her attention shifted to his head.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You shouldn't be here-others need you.."

Tsunade noticed the ninja beside her weeping as well as the other two around, and looked back down to the Dan. "They're fine, I'm staying here with you. You're going to make it through and we'll go back to the village and be happy again."

As she attempted to comfort him a Jounin from the Leaf broke into the scene and demanded support. The three ninjas who were keeping Dan company rushed to assist the Jounin and left Tsunade alone with him.

"Tsunade.." His voice shook her from her daydreams of a happy and simple life with him and tears laced along her eyelids.

"No!" Being a medical ninja, she knew very well about his condition, but being a lover she wanted nothing more than for one of the most important people in her life to always be beside her.

She gripped his hand tightly as her tears broke free and fell down to the ground like the heaven's tears had done all evening.

As the night of war continued on Tsunade would rest her head down beside his and rub his hand often to make sure he would respond back.

Every now and then Dan would pass out and Tsunade would heal his body a bit more, trying to lengthen his time with her as much as possible. He wouldn't allow it, so when he couldn't respond was the only time she could.

As the night of war continued on Tsunade would rest her head down beside his and rub his hand often to make sure he would respond back. As the rain continued to pelt down on their bodies, sinking through their clothes and chilling them down to the marrow Tsunade felt his hand slip from her grasp.

Her eyes opened wide and her bottom jaw quivered, her hand remained station where it was, expecting Dan to realize he let go and grab hold again, but no such moment came.

Alone in the forest, alone in the world, Tsunade never felt more afraid than she did while she laid next to Dan. Watching the darkness engulf his eyes and the colour drain from his skin, delicately she grazed her finger along his cheek.

"Life won't be the same without you.."

She threw her hands up and slammed them down into the soil around her, all the dreams and plans they made to be together were slowly slipping away. Her fists dug down into the mud as she began to lay down, her blonde hair becoming covered in the soil around her as she wept heavily into the earth.

Regrets soon took over her mind, times she wished she had visited him more, talked to him more about the things he liked, loved. The last she said to him was the word no, she screamed it. An echo of his last words played through her mind.

_'Tsunade..'_

Tsunade's silent cries became audible and she began to slam her fist into the ground with each tear that fell, blaming herself for it all.

_'Life won't be the same without you.'_

-F


	3. The World Was Built For Two

**Disclaimer:** All credit for the creation of the Naruto franchise goes to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own any of the characters.

**Note: **Been a while, but here's another chapter. This one is a bit more _mature _than the other two. It's Tsuande&Shizune but as I finished writing it I realized it focused more on Shizune. But it's about their relationship, so it still counts in my book. It is girlxgirl and maybe borderline M so if any of that if not your cup of tea then you now know this chapter isn't for you.

* * *

><p><strong>The World Was Built For Two<strong>

* * *

><p>She felt her warm embrace; her strong yet feminine arms encase her, her breath come kissing down on her ear as she whispered a sweet nothing. She wanted this.<p>

Deep down inside she was tired of being so quiet, of being so patience and submissive. But she was the only person that made it seem okay.

She didn't want to deny it anymore; she didn't want to keep it to herself. She buried her face deeper into the woman's bust, wanting to be as close to her as she could. She squirmed around for a moment, reaching her lips and pulled her face in close. She closed her eyes; she couldn't see much in the pale moonlight anyway. She'd mistaken a leg or a clump of fabric a moment ago. She felt herself opening her mouth gingerly and grazed her lips upon hers. She could smell the faint sake from their dinner before she closed the gap between them. Taking charge she glided her tongue to meet the other, she felt her body relax as hands wrapped around her torso. She had imagined this moment time and time again, but nothing compared to how it felt to kiss her.

She frowned as she felt an arm leave her only for it to slide between them, cupping one of her breasts. She felt her body tense up before trembling under her experienced touch, and she gasped softly into the kiss the moment she felt a finger graze her nipple.

Amidst the carnal miasma her mind was in, she thought back to how she wanted to take control, but here she was being submissive again. She wanted to regain the dominance as soon as possible. But at what cost? Would breaking this delicate moment only to make herself feel better help the situation? Breaking the kiss, she watched her, and studied her. Everything about her seemed to be done by a divine hand. In the genesis of their night, even after several drinks and a messy groping session in the door she couldn't have looked more perfect. Laying still her smooth porcelain skin looked as radiant as ever, even in the dimming moonlight. Under her, blonde hair was in tangled disarray, but it still made her envious. Hazel eyes never left her face and by staring in them she felt as if she was home.

She positioned her hands onto the bed and pushed herself up slowly, the remaining hand falling from her back before cupping the other breast. She trembled and felt herself tense up at the touch, she didn't dare speak, and the night was quiet. The only sounds were their breathing or shifts in the bed, but voices hadn't made themselves known since they left the restaurant. She bit her lip gently before closing her eyes, and on a leap of faith her hand trailed down the woman's faint abdominal muscles to stop between her legs.

As she slowly caressed her, she felt the hands at her chest go weak and tremble, bringing eyes back to her face she saw the woman's eyes, the eyes that had seen abysmal things were pleading to her no to stop. The hands dropped from her chest and found themselves at the sides of her face and pulled her back down to her. Their lips met and a moan came from between them as she let her fingers venture in the soft folds.

Their tongues frolicked as she slid the finger inside; the woman bucked her hips against her finger and continued to moan into the kiss.

Her skin had been invaded by pink spots on her cheeks, a child-like quality she had never seen before unless she was drowning her troubles with the demons. She continued to move her finger around inside before adding in a second, the woman broke the kiss and arched her back. Her head dug back into the pillow as another moan rang out from her throat. Her cheeks were red, her eyes were closed and her lips parted, as she moved and moaned. To her surprise the woman started to make more noise, short moans escaped from her urgently.

Her eyes opened wide and she released a cry that stunned her lover as she came, muscles tightening around the annexing fingers. She felt a smile creep onto her face, never had she seen this side of her.

Without reason she began to wonder if this was right. They hadn't said a word as they left the bar, inside the room everything had just, fallen into place. The way she always hoped it would. But would this satisfy her? Did she require something concrete? An axiom that assured her this would be more than intoxicated regret. She sat up again, pulling her hand free and she swore she heard a whimper and opened her mouth to speak.

She felt something urgently shift under her and before she could register it, she kissed her. Deeply. Hands cupped her cheeks and pulled her in close as the woman nipped at her lip and continued to pull at her, as if they weren't already as close as they could physically be.

Through one kiss her doubts were washed away, like the beach washes away footprints in the sand. Arching her back and pressing herself against her, she encircled her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers through blonde silk. With some difficult she threw a leg over the woman's and her lover took the hint and dropped a hand to the girl's hips, pulling her in closer until they met where life begins.

She felt the woman bury her head into her neck and moan against the skin as they begin to push against one another in erratic motions. They rocked for a while, moaning into each other, occasionally their timing was off and while one trusted forward the other was pulling back. A quick huff of air was all it took for her to know to stay still while the woman got things back on track. They fell back, landing onto a mound of bedding kissing passionately. There was urgency and need in their kisses and the way they moved together, as if the moment was fragile and in danger of shattering at any moment.

In a quick shift of their positions she was forced on her back and the woman untangled their legs, scooting back from her. She began to sit up with a sigh, had she done something wrong? Her question was answered as she saw the woman take a dive on the bed, scooting her body closer she wrapped her arms around thin thighs and forced her lover's sex in close.

She let out an airy gasp as she realized what was happening; she eased herself back down before a smooth finger danced around the entrance. She stiffened, his fingers grasping as the bed covers as the finger eased its way in slowly. Her breathing quickly became erratic as another finger was added while her thumb massaged the knot above the warm space. Steady and gentle the thumb went around on the spot as the fingers caressed within. Her stomach quivered and she couldn't help but to moan over and over again. The entrance was met with an unfamiliar object that brushed against the folds. Raising her head she flushed seeing her lover's head buried down between her legs, recognizing the object to be her tongue. She gasped hotly and fell back as lips met her own the tongue dove in deep, replacing the fingers. Her eyes hooded and lost in the erotic haze started to blur out of focus as she stared at the ceiling.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune cried as she shot up in the bed, clutching her chest, trying to focus as she registered she was lying in her own bed. She shook heavily for a moment, feeling sweat running down her forehead and exhaled hot air. She closed her eyes and frowned, she tried to recapture a moment from her dream but it was gone, not even a memory would come into focus as she strained. Her frown deepened as she pressed her hands to her face, wanting to cry but not finding the strength to.


	4. Thank You

**Disclaimer:** All credit for the creation of the Naruto franchise goes to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong>

* * *

><p>After watching her clock flash by minute after minute, Tsunade slapped a hand down on the off button as her alarm sounded.<p>

She emitted a soft sigh as she lifted herself up in bed. She swung her legs over the edge, and eased her feet down onto the cold floor.

As she rose to her feet she brought one hand to her shoulder, beginning to massage the muscle there. After working the sore muscle for a minute, Tsunade moved to her window, sliding it opening and rested against the sill. From her room in the Hokage's office she see the entire village before her. The chilly morning air had no effect on her at this point; so many early mornings had left her numb.

It was an anniversary, of what she couldn't recall. Be it a death, a birthday, or a date. It didn't matter anymore, it was a day that would fill her with sadness because the ones she cherished most in this world were gone.

Tsunade dropped her head forward and let out a small huff of air. She watched her visible breath float away from her and soon disappear into the chilly winter morning. "I miss you..."

"Miss who?"

Tsunade stiffened and turned to face the room, standing in the doorway was Shizune, and at her feet, Tonton.

"What are you doing here so early?"

Shizune gave the Hokage a polite smile before crossing the room. "I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat before you begin work today."

Tsunade turned back around, facing the village and tilted her head back, gazing up into the sky.

"I hope you don't mind, if it's a problem I can leave." Shizune added.

"I don't care." A cold like the kind found in the frigid December air laced itself within Tsunade's voice.

Shizune nodded her head quickly and turned towards the exit of the room, signaling Tonton to follow her. "Lady Tsunade, I know you miss them, but you have people here now that really care about you, and you shouldn't forget about them." Shizune squeezed the clipboard in her arms, unsure if she was crossing a boundary.

Tsunade gave a small snort before glancing over her shoulder. "Like who?"

"Like me."

"It's not the same Shizune." Tsunade turned her head to avoid looking at her friend and caught sight of a group of children playing outside.

"Losing a loved one isn't easy, Dan was more than just your lover Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade's attention snapped back to Shizune after realizing she was one of the few people to understand hows he felt. "But sometimes you have to look at it like this: those people that are gone, they loved you and they wouldn't want you to be sad for the rest of your life."

All Tsunade could do was stare blankly across tree tops as her words pressed into her. "It's a new day Lady Tsunade, you have a village and friends who want to see you happy."

Tsunade turned her gaze to the sky, lines of tears forming on the lids of her eyes.

"It's not fair," Tsunade slammed her fist against the wall beside her, shaking a large ammount of snow from the roof. "I really miss them all." Through the baby blue sky Tsunade imagined the faces of her brother, lover, and even her deceased grandfather, all smiling down at her.

No longer being able to hold up the front, the tears began to flood over her lids, running down ger face faster than she could try and stop them. She hiccuped when he tried to find words to speak, only to continue crying in the early morning.

Pairs of footsteps approached the room before Shizune halted them and two ANBU paused in the hallway.

"Lady Tsunade." One of them said.

"What is it?" Tsunade's voice trembled slightly as she stood up straight and attempted to wipe away her tears.

"Naruto has arrived, they're waiting downstairs."

Tsuande turned her head and dropped her gaze to the children again. "Okay." Sliding her window closed Tsunade listened to the footsteps getting further away. Once they were out of earshot she turned to face the room again, only seeing Shizune in the hallway.

"Shizune."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"I always blamed myself for their deaths." Tsunade started. "Sometimes I still do. And there are nights when I hope I don't wake up the next day."

"Lady Tsunade..." Shizune said softly, watching the woman exit her room, locking the door behind her.

"But you tend to change all of that."

"M-Me?"

Tsunade nodded, placing a hand onto the woman's shoulder. "I couldn't get through the day without you by my side. Thank you."


End file.
